plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 15
For the Chinese version of this level, see Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 15 (Chinese version). |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 14 |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 16 |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants}} Dialogue (After receiving a money bag) Crazy Dave: Somebody passed me a note in homeroom, Penny! It says to meet behind the bike racks at lunchtime for a funderful surprise! Penny: I believe some skepticism about this note is in order, User Dave. Difficulty Although this level is not too hard, it can be pretty hard if the player does not let the Punk Zombies push the endangered Phat Beets back. If they keep the Phat Beets at the 5th column, Glitter Zombies and MC Zom-Bs can kill it very easily, unless the player has powerful plants like a five-headed Pea Pod or Laser Bean. The thing that makes this level easier than Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 5 is because the first couple of zombies will attack the Phat Beets, but will die before they can even eat them. This gives more time for sun production earlier in the level. Waves 4|note1 = Pop plays!|zombie2 = 3 5|note2 = 1x Plant Food available|zombie3 = 2|note3 = Punk plays!|zombie4 = 1 1 5 5|zombie5 = 3 2 3 4|note5 = First Flag!|zombie6 = 3 4 5 3 4 5|note6 = Pop plays!; 1x Plant Food available|zombie7 = 1 2 1 2|zombie8 = 3 4 5 3 4 5 3 4 5|zombie9 = 1 2 4 5 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5|note9 = Rap plays!|zombie10 = 2 4 1 3 5 1 1 3 3 5 5 1 1 3 3 5 5|note10 = Final Flag; Pop plays!}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Chard Guard **Spikerock **Stallia **Cherry Bomb **Magnet-shroom **Stunion The first priority is to fill up the three back columns with Sun-shrooms. While doing so, plant two Magnet-shrooms behind the Phat Beets and two Chard Guards in the top and bottom lanes in front of them. Delay every zombie that first appears with Stallia, including the first Punk Zombie, to give enough time to plant the Sun-shroom columns. When the first Punk is killed, delay the top and bottom groups of zombies that appear using the Chard Guards, Stunion, and Stallia. Place Spikerock in pairs in front of the Chard Guards and fill the rest of the column behind the Phat Beets with more Magnet-shrooms. Two Spikerocks and a Chard Guard backed by Magnet-shrooms will effectively close off the lane. When the first huge wave of zombies appears, delay them with Stallia and Stunion while you continue adding Spikerock and heal Chard Guards. Do the same to the large group of Glitter Zombies that appears afterward. This will allow for plenty of time to close down all lanes with Spikerock. Use Cherry Bombs only in case of emergencies or to get rid of the final wave. If you use Plant Food with this strategy, just feed it to the Spikerock to pull in and destroy zombies, especially ones closing in on the Phat Beets. Strategy 2: Prehistoric Mania :Created by :*'Required plants:' :**Twin Sunflower (Boosted) :**Primal Peashooter (Boosted) :**Primal Wall-nut :**Other plants to fill remaining slots When the level starts, plant three of your boosted Twin Sunflowers. You should now have 650 sun, which is enough to start your defenses off. Do not plant the Primal Peashooters when the waves of regular zombies come, as the endangered Phat Beets will kill them before the regular zombies even eat them. However, when the first Punks come, kill them with your boosted Primal Peashooters. Also, the zombies come in big waves in this level, so use the boosted Primal Peashooters to knock them back and damage them. Do this throughout the whole level. However, do not forget to put Primal Wall-nuts in front of the endangered plants, as even the Primal Peashooters are boosted, they are not enough. Put at least three Primal Peashooters and one or two Primal Wall-nuts on each lane. If you get Plant Food, be sure to put them on the Primal Wall-nuts that look the most damaged. Bowl Music Choose: *Cherry Bomb *Bowling Bulb *Twin Sunflower or Moonflower *Puff-shroom *Thyme Warp *Guacodile Use Phat Beets and Puff-shrooms to stall zombies while you place two columns of sun plants behind Phat Beets.When you're sure you have enough sun place Bowling Bulbs in the first two columns. When things get intense use Cherry Bombs, Guacodiles and Thyme Warps to beat zombies. Gallery Walkthroughs Plants vs Zombies 2 - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 15 (Beta) Yeti in Eighties Neon Mixtape Tour Day 15 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Survive and protect plants - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 15 (Ep.321)|By How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 15's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants